


blind

by infiniyeet



Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniyeet/pseuds/infiniyeet
Summary: you joined the dragon conquest. something happened in the past, you wished you never meet them again but here you are. the pain is still there
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on writers block and also I wrote this on midnight, so forgive me if there's any grammar error. in this one, you are an avatar (element bender)  
> aaand if this turns out good, maybe I'll make a series. maybe

The smell of ale and fresh food lingering to your nose, you have missed this smell so much. The crack of laughter and many male fighting and shouting just making it so perfect. You open the bar's door, you have seen indeed there's two mans shouting. Well. Another one is a dwarf. Shouting at te bartender. You actually don't want to hear them but they are so loud that you have no choice but listen. The dwarf just want some ale. You almost laugh at it because it's the ridiculous reason to yell at people.

  
You finally sat on the empty table. The blond-haired maid came to your table "what can I get you?".  
"I will have a glass of ale and some sour bread and cheese, please" you ordered. And with that she left.  
Looking around, you have not found Borch. He said he will meet you in this bar. Along with everyone who joined this conquest and tell you the details of this journey. 

  
You met this old man when you tried to protect him from the wolf. He said we owe you a life, can't thank you enough for what you have done. After so many years, you met him again. He said he really need your help. He didn't tell you what exactly is, but you help him anyway. The worried in his voice just to make your heart ache. You have to help him.

  
The maid come with your order on her hands. You are so hungry on your way to come here, so you you enjoy your meals. Everything taste so good when you are starving, even if it bread and cheese.

  
In the middle eating your meals, there is noises that someone is sitting on the opposite of your table.   
They are talking about something. Something that indicates dragons hunt and such a thing. you recognized this man voice. It's Borch. He usually come with his guard, Téa and Véa. But this time, you feel there's more than he and his guard. You decided to not turn around and listened to whom he has brought to.   
The other man responded to the Borch plan. He said he doesn't want to joining the journey. You knew who own this deep voice. Geralt. That name come to your mind. You never expect him to attach this "journey". Then, the other man replied "no, we do not want to come with you. Isn't that right Geralt? I know you don't want to. You don't have to say it, I can read your mind". That voice. The voice that you have missed so much for a long time

  
"What does Geralt do with Jaskier?!" you thought. Your heart start beating up. It's him again. The man that you have crushed since a long time ago. You ignored that feeling on the past because you are not quite sure that he feel the same way as yours. Besides, he is a bard. Many pretty women flirt with him. And as far as you can see, he enjoy that too. So you hurt yourself by ignoring your feelings towards him and start to leaving the town and forget him by earning some coins from killing monsters.

  
"You have the most incredible neck" you heard him flirt with one of Borch's guard. I can feel that they are so disgust with that. "...L-Like a sexy goose" I have to hold my laugh from that terrible sentence. Imagine a femme fatales gets teased by Jaskier. They would likely to killed him in any time any chance. 

  
"I said, I WANT FOUR FUCKING ALE!!" the dwarf shouting, again. When will they done fighting.  
"Those dwarf would be part of that" you heard Borch said.   
Jaskier chuckling "Geralt could take care of them while he's sleep"  
The dwarf start throwing things and fighting.   
"...Maybe little bit awake" he add.  
Téa finally said "then there are The Reavers".   
"You have heard of them witcher?" She asked. The witcher just humming and said "yes, but the answer is still no"  
"Come with me, I'll show you what's your missing" the old man say.  
The witcher frown and ask "what am I missing?"  
"Sorry but there are just three team, where is the fourth team?" Jaskier interrupt.  
You rise from your chair and say "here, I am my own team"  
Geralt just widened his eyes and Jaskier shocked in awe. They never expect you to come to see you and join this conquest. So are you.   
"I'm in" geralt say.  
"alright then, hunt begin on sunrise" Borch said as he look at his guard and both the men.

  
—————

  
As the journey begun, you have prepared your belongings and your sword. You can hear Jaskier mumbling about his poet while Geralt warming his body. You have no choice but stay with this idiot. As you start to get bored, you joined Geralt.  
"How are you?" Geralt asked.   
"I'm fine, how about yours?" You replied  
"I'm alright"  
"are you-"  
"Are you not asking me y/n?" Jaskier cut you off  
"Why would I ask you anyway?"  
"Y-you.. how rude" you can feel the sad tone in his voice, it hurts you. But it more hurt you when he broke your heart.  
"I'm sorry for your fragile feelings Jaskier" you add.  
"Is it weird that I sense you hate me? What do I do to you y/n? The last time I see you we seem fine. Did I say something wrong Geralt? Or maybe-"   
"God, can you just shut the fuck up Jaskier?" You can't stand him anymore and start walk to the river.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Jaskier asked Geralt. Geralt just grunted.

  
Lean on a tree you can feel tears stream down to your face.   
You start cursing yourself for being such a weak person. You shut your eyes and start comforting yourself. The forest is so quiet and yet calming, feel the fresh air through your nose, the water splashing just make it perfect.  
As the time passed by, you hear branch cracks. You abruptly drawn your sword, it's Geralt. "Are you alright?" He asked  
"Do I look like I'm alright Geralt?" You asked him back.  
"No"  
"Then don't ask stupid question" you said plainly.  
"Care to tell me what happened?" He ask again.  
"You know what happen, I just don't want to say it. It's so stupid to met him like this. Only if I knew he was going to come along, I would like to say no to Borch" you replied.  
It's so sad for him to watch you like this. He has feelings for you but he's not sure about that since he is the witcher. They said the witcher have no feelings, can't feel happy, sad or even falling in love. He convinced himself to touch your hands "it's alright y/n. As soon as this conquest complete, you can get off of him. Forever" Geralt spoke as he squeeze your hands.  
"I believe. Thank you Geralt, literally" and by that, you hug him.  
Geralt can feel something in his stomach when you hugged him, his hands start tingling from your hug. He like this feeling. To feel loved by someone. Someone like you. Loved by you.

  
"We need to get back to the camp. Save your power for tomorrow. We never knew what we were heading" his voice is so rough yet calming  
"You are right. Well then, come on" you replied  
As you came back, you have not seen Jaskier near the camp. "He's probably sleeping" you thought. And by that, you rest

  
—————

  
You drawn your sword to one of the bandit. You fought side by side with geralt. You swing your sword to cut the bandit's throat. One of them come to you but you slip your sword. Geralt saw it and covers you and the bandit had cut his thigh. You just realize it and you run to your sword, grab it and stab the bandit chest. Geralt limp on his feet, blood flow through his leg.  
"How can you be this stupid geralt?!" You ask half screaming at him. You looking one of his medicines on his bag, then you let him to drink half bottle and the rest of it splashed to his wound. Thank heaven he is fast healing, the medicine make it more better.

  
————

  
"Thank you, Geralt of Rivia for protecting it" borch said   
"And thank you y/n for helping me again and protecting my child" he add  
Borch glares at Geralt "I can see why he did not want to lose you"  
You frown "what does that mean?"   
You glance at Geralt, he does the same.  
"Clearly she have no idea" borch muttered   
"I don't know what? Tell me something I don't know!" You look at Geralt golden eyes.  
"He likes you y/n. How is it possible you do not see that?" Borch shaking his head.  
"What the fuck just happened?! I can't process this. You cant be Geralt! It can't be!" You can feel you body tense.  
"It can be if you just stop falling for that stupid bard and maybe see me!!" He rise his voice.  
You both start arguing, blaming for the others. Why did he say it now? Why Geralt? Why? You thought.  
"That's enough!!" Borch said  
"I have to say for you both with a little pain now. Either you don't want to lose her Geralt, you will" he add  
"What is happening here? Why is everyone shouting? Did you guys fighting? You better not becau-" Jaskier abruptly come and you can't process what just happened and ran away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there he is, flirting with the pretty waitress. and who is this white haired man?
> 
> set on the past when you arrange a journey with Jaskier and Geralt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italic font is your thoughts  
> sorry, I'm not good at writing summaries hehe

he said he wants to come with you so that he can write a new song. You neglect that idea because he will get harm and of course you didn't want someone you adore and love get hurt. you have a crush on him since the night when you had a dinner at the bar and listen to him singing like a god. he's so into it when it comes to his favorite song. the way he play his lute and close his eyes when singing. and when he is done singing, he would open his eyes and smile so widely to his audience. _Ah.. look at his smile, so cute_.

you don't know why but his smile affects you so much, especially to your heart. it beats rapidly. you'd scared if you keep looking at him you don't know how to control your heart.

Somehow he manage to get you agree with that idea. you felt frustrated because you have responsibility to protect not only yourself, but him as well. You don’t know what or how to beat this creatures. With him by your side, it’s just make it worse. At least you have everything you need in your bag. he wanted to meet you at the bar on afternoon.

he want to introduce you to his "friend". "we could use his advice" he said. He said that this friend of him had a similar case with one of yours. you just humming along. Let him mumbling nonsense.

afternoon came. you are going to the bar. The fresh baked bread welcomes you. You missed the atmosphere. And of course, you missed bread so much There he is. You spotted him chatting with one of the waitress. at first you didn't care about what are they doing. but then, they start getting closer. laughing and touching. the jealousy inside of you is growing. trying to calm yourself by clenching your hand

The waitress spotted you and ask your order. "ale please" you said to her then she go. he finally welcoming you with his tight hug. "finally you came!! I was waiting you" you put your best fake smile to him "forgive me. you know, duty calls" he just nod understanding. the waitress came with your ale. when she put it to your table, she gave you side eye. _what the fuck?!._ then, she looked at Jaskier with her flirty smile. she even touch him. Jaskier smiles back to her. _alright, they flirt in front of my ale. what a great time. fuck both of you_

then the white haired man abruptly come to your table. you raise from your chair. Jaskier casually hugs him like he was the love of his life. "so y/n, this is the man I tell you about. Geralt this is y/n. y/n this is Geralt of rivia" he didn't extend his hand, and so are you. you just glance at this new man. he has the physique of people who going to war often or hunter like. _maybe I could use his help. but that means I share my earn. there is no way that would happen_

"alright, stop with the tension. let's sit down. hey! can I get 2 ale please?! thank you!!" he interrupt. "what do you want Jaskier?" Geralt finally open his mouth. the drink come as Jaskier said "alright, so me and miss y/n is going to a journey with me. maybe we could use your advice?" "I'm sure she's an experts. she knows what she's doing. so my only advice is you listen to what she's saying or else you'll gone" Geralt answers. Jaskier gulp, laughing nervously. 

"so, what’s the target?” he ask you. “they said the creatures only had a human head and organs along its way. this creature flying around and looking for human child's blood or women after giving a birth. I never seen one like this and honestly i don’t even know how to defeat it. But at least I’m ready to face it” you answered. Jaskier interrupt “WHAT?! YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHAT IT WAS!!” you just answered casually “you never ask me"

“right.. so uhm- geralt, do you have any idea what kind of creatures is this?” Jaskier ask Geralt. “I’m somewhat familiar with this one, but I don’t know. Maybe if I can see it with my own eyes" Geralt respond him. “only if miss y/n let me come” he add. Jaskier smile and gave you his best puppy eyes. _Dear lord help me_. You wave your hand as a symbol that you gave up, smiled sarcastically and said “alright.. you win Jaskier. Happy?”. He just smile at you not knowing what to answer.

“don’t worry, I bring everything we need to defeat this creature. If you bring your armor, that would help. If you hadn’t pack your supplies, you can have mine" you told him. He replied “I’m alright miss y/n, thank you for your offering”. “alright then, we’ll be going this afternoon. When we get there, it’s already midnight. That’s the perfect time to catch it" you add. “it’s settle then, can’t wait, I’m so excited” Jaskier smile widely. _He’s weird, I like him._

_But who's that waitress? Is she his girlfriend? Probably she is since they’re act like partners. Well.. it’s not your luck to have him now, y/n. he’s with another women, face it. You can’t have him. Just act like you never fall in love with him then you will be fine. After this journey done, promise to yourself never look to him. Ever again. You have see him with that women. She’s cute and pretty. She perfect for him. She belongs to him. Not you. So you have to promise me, you never come to this town again alright? I don’t want YOU to get hurt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want it more 👊 but I got 🤪  
> also what do you think about this chapter? I'm having hard time with this writer's block so bear with me😭✊


End file.
